Boyz'll Be Boys
by iluvaqt
Summary: Following Sketchy, Alec got more than he bargined for. Sleazy bouncers, White, damsels in distress and a bitter custody dispute. He'll need more than fast talking to save him this time.
1. Sista's in Black

**"Boyz'll Be Boys"**  
by iluvaqt

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their respective creators, including Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century Fox Studios. No money is being made from the use of these characters.  
**Summary:** Alec's version of "Oh It's A Girl's Night Out".  
**Spoilers/Timeframe:** Well now that I know Max has blown Logan off, although I understand her reasons, this has to occur before "Hello, Goodbye". Yep people. Just go with the idea that everything enters my world after say… oh "Brainiac" really estimating here.  
**Rating:** PG-13 (violence/nudity/adult themes).

* * *

**Chapter 1**

…and here's were we left off, short recap

"Hey buddy, a beer here." Alec signaled the bartender and slapped the money on the bar. Noticing out of the corner of his eye, Sketchy approaching. _Yep, here's entertainment_. He nodded at Sketchy, "What's up my man?"

Sketchy lazily slid onto the vacant stool and clapped his hands together. "My bud, I've got a tip for you. There's this new place just opened. It's downtown and it's supposed to be damn hot. I'm off to check it out. Wanna come?"

Alec downed his beer in one hit and dropped the empty glass back on the counter. "Sure why not. Got the whole night to party. And this joint's just not doin' it for me."

Both men got to their feet and walked out of Crash. "So what's this place called?"

"Think the name was Tonic Ice."

"Nice." Interesting choice. People just weren't that original anymore. What a name. He wondered if this place was all Sketchy cranked it up to be. After all, the man was notorious from his information, stretching the facts.

"So Sketch, this new retro place, any nice ladies?" Alec asked as theprogressed slowlyin the queue. The line seemed like it wasn't moving at all. They had arrived well over an hour ago and from where they stood, he still couldn't even see the entrance.

"Patience my good man, patience. I promise you, the word on the street says this place is it." Sketchy grinned, as Alec glanced around for what would easily be the hundredth time. Sketchy wasn't the type you would callobservant, but it didn't take a genius to know that his man didn't know what the word 'patience' meant. If his sight irritation and agitated stance was anything to go by, he was sure they'd be breaking legs soon, just to get to the front of the queue.

The place had opened last week and so far, he'd only been able to get in once. He had heard that each night they had new entertainment and a hot new girl. The longer he stood by Alec, the more his excitement grew. He wasn't so big on patience himself but he did have a small measure of control. He didn't want to piss anyone off. Nope, absolutely not. The number one rule in his book: 'Stay out of the way and don't piss off the big guys' or any of the guys for that matter. All of a sudden, the line shortened by at least four-dozen people, for the next thing they saw was the club bouncer.

"Hey Monte." The human tank grinned, perfect white teeth flashing in the dark. "I watched all your fights. Man, I wish I had your moves." He grabbed Alec's hand, in a firm grip and clapped him on the back. "You two are right to go. Sorry peeps, that's it for tonight." There was a mass of curses and threats but the rest of the peoplewent on their way. The bouncer ushered the pair to the door and knocked to let them through.

Good thing they got in at that moment, a few seconds longer and he was considering an alternate entry. Might have required a little legwork but hey, he was up for the challenge. Bright neon lights and spots nearly blinded them. Alec stopped for a moment to let his sensitive eyes adjust. That wasone thing that sucked about his genes, his eyes just weren't made to take harsh light changes. Sketchy waited by he side, out of the corner of his eye, Alec noted the man look a little nervous. Not that he shouldn't be, the place was absolutely packed. Sketchyloved a good party, but he wasn't all that confident in his abilities to negotiate through a crowd.Alec laughed when Sketchy visibly flinched at the booming noise that resounded off the walls. "Come on let's move," He nudged Sketch in the arm and headed for the stairs that led into the pit. Sketchy hung back for a second, still slightly dazed, before hurrying after him.

They managed to reach the club floor just before the lights dimmed. Good thing too, or else Sketchy probably would have reached the bottom on his head. Moving away from the stairwell, they watched as a single pale blue light shone on an opaque wall at one end of the room. As the music started up, all the lights in the clubdimmed, leaving everyonefocus on the centerstage, and on the figure illuminated behind the frosted glass. The silhouette had a flawless figure, the light accentuated her smooth curves, her breasts, her hips, her tiny waist. He wouldn't mind holding that waist, letting his fingers span its width. Slowly the wall began to lift like a veil. Then more lights flicked on. Three spotlights followed her; bright white, blue and harsh yellow. As the woman stepped out onto the long catwalkrunning down themiddle of thethe club, indoor spark canons exploded around the stage. She was dressed entirely in black, a shiny plastic, body-hugging suit. Dry ice drifted from floor and enveloped the catwalk. Alec watched in complete captivation. In the low light, the woman didn't even falter one step.The mist covered her path, but her movement never slowed.

The music reverberated in her ears. It was so heavy and loud, she felt as though she was drowning in it. The sound pounded in her ears, seeping into her blood and coursed through her veins. It made her body move. It totally consumed her senses. All she sensed was the chill slithering over her body, causing goose pimples to cover her flesh. Her gaze flickered over the audience; it was a sweeping glance, all new faces, a never-ending sea of faces. It was her sixth night but the nervousness hadn't eased. That was until her eyes found a pair of shimmering hazel ones.

Her beautiful blue eyes connected with his and for a moment, he thought she hesitated a step. But the moment passed and she went on with her routine, but it seemed her eyes never fully left his. With each twist and turn, their staring contest continued. Did she even know how intoxication she was? Her short silver bob hardly moved out of place. Except when she did a backward handspring and then a flat-footed flip ending in a one-handed cartwheel. Even then, it only swished a little before falling neatly into place again.

She did a running jump, a forward handspring, air-born leg split and then landed. Deliberately falling face first, she hit what would have been the surface of the stage and disappeared under the mist. The place erupted in catcalls and whistles. Someone yelled, "Bring Trinket back!" Was that her name? Trinket? It had to be a stage name. There was something about her eyes. He was sure he'd have remembered her if he'd seen her before. What was it about her? It was definitely something. That body. How could anyone forget a body like that? He considered himself a regularat most of the clubs, yet this girl was new; he'd never ever seen her before. Maybe she just moved to town or something. The guy who yelled out obviously knew something about her, maybe he could ask around. Alec turned to look at his clubbing buddy, Sketchy hadn't said two words since they gotten inside. He stifled a snicker as he took in the guy's expression. It was a mix of awe and pure salivation. If he didn't know better he'd say that Sketch had died and just a shell remained. "Hey Sketch, you still alive in there?" He poked him in the arm and watched laughing as Sketchy valiantly tried to close his open mouth and pretend all was well.

"Um yeah...so this place rocks right?"

Alec chucked and slapped Sketchy hard on the shoulder, "Yeah it does. Come on, I'm up for a drink."


	2. Dance With Me

**"Boyz'll Be Boys"**  
by iluvaqt

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter. Oh and the song I didn't write is 'Dance With Me' by 112.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dance With Me**

She sat for a while longer, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was still slightly breathless and her usual creamy pale skin was flushed with a healthy glow. Over her shoulder, she noticed Vivian rummaging through the costume rack. "Viv, whatcha looking for?"

The young woman raised her eyes for a moment and caught hers in the mirror. "The metallic green isn't here… damn that bitch probably nicked it. Shit, what am I going to wear now?" she hollered, and after stomping and throwing a hissy fit, she reddened and fell silent. "Trink, you were awesome, I need that outfit or there's just no way I draw 'em."

Vivian started to get teary and if she didn't do something the poor girl was going too completely destroy her stage make-up. "Shush, listen you'll be great, they'll love you, I do and I've seen only seen part of your routine. Go with the red and take the black quills."

It took the women, another ten minutes to put the ensemble together but the end result was stunning. With golden blonde hair and jet-black quills sprouting from her French twist, brilliant rouge lips and flashing green eyes, the girl couldhave revived a dead man.

"Go knock 'em out." She pushed Vivian out of the dressing room door and sagged behind it. She just wasn't cut out for this.

"Asha, you're three weeks behind in rent now. You don't come up with the dough you're out. I'm sorry."

"But Weatman where the heck am I going to just find $700 dollars?" she called after him. He just shrugged not even bothering to turn and face her, and continued down the hall. She swore under her breath and kicked the door-jam. If she lost the apartment, she would be lucky to find another place. But that was the least of her worries right now. Working for S1W didn't pay the rent, get food in your stomach or keep you alive. It was times like this, that made her doubt everything she was involved in. She was pondering putting a call to Logan when her cell phone rang. "Asha," she answered.

The voice on the other side was crackly and muffled, "Asha, there's new club in town we're diggin' and it looks to be a front for government scam. We're holding a meeting at ten, we need you there." Asha looked at her watch, it was quarter to ten now. "I'll be there." She disconnected the call and pocketed the phone. Grabbing her jacket, she left.

That had been Saturday, today was Friday and looking back at the woman in the mirror, she wondered just how she'd signed up for this gig. _Easy Asha, you got suckered in as usual._ Sometimes she wanted to kick her own ass for being so weak. She was always getting into things way over her head. It wasn't the first time she'd performed professionally, but this setting was definately a first.Secretly, she crossed her heart and thanked her dear mother a thousand times over for being a ballet freak, God rest her soul. She'd drilled her through years of lessons, beforeAsha finallyput her foot down, or should she say in her mouth and broke her mother's heart. She just didn't have a passion for leaping, being weightless or graceful. She'd much rather keep both feet firmly planted on solid ground. And she definitely didn't miss the excruciating nail problems or the bloody toes. But boy,had her experience come in handy.

A loud rapping on the door broke her thoughts, "Trinket get out here! Swayder wants to talk." Conner boomed, pounding on the door once more before she opened it.

She hadn't even gotten a chance to change yet. She smiled sweetly at him. "Tell the boss I'll be by, just as soon as I get this gear off."

He wasn't buying it. Conner gave her a sick grin and reached in, clamping a huge callused hand on her shoulder. "You'll come now and I'm sure he'll be happy to let you get out of those upstairs." He pushed the door wider with his foot and waited for her to step into the passage.

Taking soothing breaths as quietly as possible, she desperately tried to calm her nerves. _Help please, someone just get me outta here. This is not good so not a good sign._ Nervously chewing her bottom lip, she tried to think up a quick escape.

Swayder's office was upstairs with a grand view of the entire club, they'd have to pass by the bar to get to the stairs leading to his office. Maybe she could loose Conner on the way. Something about the way Swayder had asked for her just didn't go down well. If he was happy with her, or if he just wanted to talk to her, he would have waited until she had changed and started tending the bar. Not get Conner to pull her out of the dressing rooms. Something was up. The door that led to backstage opened, and the music almost blew her away. The bright lights danced off all the walls and the club floor outside was packed tighter than a sardine tin.

I see you looking at me  
I can tell by your eyes that you're feeling me  
And I really want you to get close with me  
So won't you dance with me...dance with me.

"Don't lose me now honey. Here why don't I give you a hand." Conner grabbed her upper arm and yanked her close. His breath smelled rank of cigars. Yellow tar stained teeth proving he was not apassive smoker. She tried to shake herself loose but he only held her tighter. "You know what, maybe we'll have a mash before we go up hey?" His beefy hands moved to her waist and she struggled to keep herself from visibly shuddering. Somehow she instictively knew that reaction would give him some sort of perverse pleasure. He was that kind of man. It wouldn't surprise her if someone told her that he liked to rough up his women. The way he was manhandling her now, made her thinkthose suspicions were probably right.

My drop tops in the parking lot  
And I wanna take you back to my spot.  
But we still got a little more time to rock.  
So won't you dance with me...dance with me!

"We got a problem here ma'am?"

He materialised from the crowd and that voice. Close, and in the better light, she recognized him immediately. Her stomach found her throat and her heart started it's erratic rhythm. Oh hell, now there was gonna be trouble. She found thecourage to raise her eyes and meet his. When blue eyes met hazel ones, both mirrored surprise. Instead of saying anything more he just arched a curious eyebrow, andshe turned away to avoid looking at the half smirk that played on his lips. She would never hear the end of this now.

"Piss off punk, the lady's busy." Conner made the mistake of trying to push Alec, his two hand shove only sent Alec back a step. He easily shrugged to steady himself and brushed off his jacket.

_Oh shit, yep now she was in it deep alright._

I can see you over there just chillin' with your girlfriends  
Can't belive your by yourself you should be here with me  
Chillin' with me  
Drinkin' with me  
Freakin' with me  
Ooooohhh whoa, whoa!

"Come on then little punk. Uou wanna play smart ass, give me your best shot."

The man didn't even get a chance to see it coming, Alec moved at flash speed and decked him. He was back in his original position before Conner even hit the floor. Funnily, the music was so loud and everyone was so preoccupied that no one even noticed the unconscious man on the floor.

"Let's go." He grabbed her arm and hurriedly pushed forward, edging them further onto the crowd of patrons on the dance floor. Pulling her close, he waited for her to protest.

I see you looking at me  
I can tell by your eyes that you're feeling me  
And I really want you to get close with me  
So won't you dance with me...dance with me  
My drop tops in the parking lot  
And I wanna take you back to my spot.  
But we still got a little more time to rock  
So won't you dance with me...dance with me!

"So what'd ya say?" he whispered huskily in her ear. Keeping a firm hand planted in the small of her back. Instead of answering, she put a hand on his chest and moved away from him, letting his eyes follow her as she allowed the music possess her body.

"I want 494 now. Bring him to me, this time he won't be so lucky." White pounded the desk and glared at the snivelling balding man behind it. "The girl, who is she?"

Swayder sank further in his chair, willing it to swallow him up and that this man and his goons would just disappear.

"I'm not going anywhere Frank, but I ain't got all day so start talking."

"She…I…" Frank Swayder stuttered, his blubbering only serving to further aggravate the man black.

White reached to his back and pulled out his gun aiming it right between the man's eyes.

Swayder found his voice in a hurry, "Trinket Malone, she's new hired her last week.I just asked her up here,before that guy you want interrupted."

White smiled and replaced his gun, "How convenient," he smirked, "Bring me the girl too."

Everybody sing along…  
If you sexy and you know it clap your hands -  
If you sexy and you know it clap your hands -  
If you sexy and you know it and you really wanna show it  
If you sexy and you know it clap your hands  
Yeah!

"I gotta dash, be right back." She glanced over her shoulder to see if he still stood where she left him, he was and she turned and made a beeline for the ladies, smiling to herself. One hand poised to push, buta sharp sting on the back of her neck stopped her from going any further.Pain rocketed through her body and she almost choked. The last thing she saw was the shadow of a figure hovering over her.

Damn it, why was she always several seconds too late? That was just it, being telepathic didn't mean you could always stop the accidents or tragedies in time. She had to watch in anguish as the woman cheerily and unconsciously walked right into the man's grasp. This woman wasn't bad, but what they were planning for her was. She had to do something, but what?


	3. Just Moments

**"Boyz'll Be Boys"**  
by iluvaqt

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their respective creators, including Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century Fox Studios. No money is being made from the use of these characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Just Moments**

"I know what you've done. Step away fromher and no one gets hurt." She watched him. He was quite a distance from her but, his black aura was so strong she felt as though he was standing right in front of her.Keeping to the shadows, she moved a fewsteps closer, all the whilethe gunposed and ready. _You're mad, and you know it don't you? Absolutely insane, if anyone sees you... no screw that, if you get out of this in one piece, never go to a club again._ As she berated herself continuously, she edged toward them. For someone who rearly brandished a weapon, she did so with unwavering precision. The man hadn't moved. Raising her hands, she aimed at his chest. Again she warned him,"if you don't move I'll drop you right now."

Conner looked around again, where was the voice coming from? It was whispered from every direction - a woman's voice, full of contempt and icy calm. Not loosening his grip on Asha, he dared to drag her towards the stairs. The woman made the mistake of moving too. One of the overhead lights caught the tip of her gun. The metal glinted in the light, giving away her position. He grinned and let the limp woman slide from his arms, he could always collect her later.

_Oh crap_, Yasmine panicked, he'd found her. What was she supposed to do now. Despite her threats, she wasn't prepared to shoot him. But now she didn't have much of a choice. Her fingers refused to function, and as the man kept coming - she felt terror slice throught her in the form of a cold sweat. Her savior came in a flying tackle.

Alec launched himself at the Conner, sending them both into the wall. He recovered quickly, connecting a sharp blow to the guy's temple. The man sagged and slid to the floor, unconscious for the second time in less than ten minutes. Alec grinned, couldn't be a good thing, the poor asshole would have one hell of a headache when he came to. Not that he didn't deserve it. Nobody hurt his friends...nobody would hurt Asha and get away with it...did he actually just admit that? He mentally scolded himself and shook his head. He was getting soft. Walking toward Asha's still form, he gathered her in his arms. She was a surprisingly solid weight. She might look petite but she was definitely well built. Shifting his gaze from her pale face, he locked eyes with the woman who'd risked her neck to save Asha. "You all right?"

Yasmine nodded slightly, andwith still shaking hands she replaced the gun in her purse. Neither of them got to say anything further as men opened fire above their heads.

"Down," he yelled and she complied.

There was something about his attitude that triggered her memory. As she crawled for cover, she looked at him once more. Meeting his eyes for only a moment, she remembered why he looked familiar. 494, the cloned X5. The twin of X5-493. Before she was transferred off the Seattle facility, she had spent a long time in Psychological Operations with him. Although, if she'd introduced herself to him, he would probably have no recollection of her at all. She had observed everything from a blackened window while a technician carried out the procedures and tests. The words he had repeated over and over in his head while he'd numbly and obediently answered all the questions played over in her mind.

_"I'm 494, not 493. I'm not insane. I follow orders, carry out my duties, what more can I do to prove I'm not going to go on amurderous rampage, like some lunatic?"_

Even with her full report and analysis, it had taken an awful amount of convincing on her part to prove to Director Renfro that X5-494 was perfectly fit for duty. She knew full well the reason behind X5-493's obsession. She'd seen it from when he was just a child. In some ways the boys were identical in more than just physical characteristics. They shared similar behavioral patterns. 494 used sarcasm and denial to hide his fear. Whereas 493 had hisspiritual faith to cover his, when left unchecked both led to destruction. They were both extremely self reliant, whichin truth had been drilled into their training, but in the real world they needed so much more to survive. People were brutal, everyday life required more than just tactical maneuvers and strategic thinking. After a while you're faced withraw emotion, something they weren't prepared for. Love, just as strong as hate. And a fear greater than torture or death. The fear of losing someone you love.

Alec looked up the stairs. On the overhead balcony he could see root of all their troubles. Ames White. Why'd that guy have to be such a pain? Why was he so darn persistent? What sort of vendetta did he have anyway? He already knew the answer but he just couldn't stop the questions from coming. So the man was a xenophobic. What could he do about it? He couldn't change how he came into the world, heck the whole system behind it still kinda sounded to whacked out to him. They had to get out of this place, how he could manage it without getting them both injured he'd sure like to know. Before he had a chance to further assess the situation, the woman across from him got up off the floor. He wanted to hiss at her, ask her what in the hell she was doing but she silenced him with her eyes. She was nuts, did she have a death wish? But as she moved into the light, the commotion stopped. The music had been cut long ago and when the gunfire started people had run in all directions. At this point the club was almost deserted, he'd only get one chance, he had to move now.

Carefully lifting Asha over his shoulders, he dashed for the closest exit. The distraction the woman provided only lasted a few seconds, as he took the stairs several at a time, gunfire followed him. Kicking open the exit, he barreled through the open doorway and onto the street. He didn't stop running until he was a good three blocks from the club and hidden in a dark alley.

Looking at her face in the moonlight, she was so perfect, pale smooth skin still warm to his touch. Letting her slip from his shoulders and into his arms, he leaned down to listen to her steady breathing. He was relived to find a strong heart beat too. Having no clue as to what drug Conner had jabbed her with he wanted to get her some place comfortable fast. Some place safe so he could at least figure out what drug she'd been given.

Peeking out of the alley, he looked down the street in both directions. He didn't wait another second. It wouldn't take White long to give chase. The open street was quiet. Not always a good sign but he had to get home, something told him that White wasn't about to let up easy and the sooner he got them both off the street the better. "Damn," he whispered. He hated the fact that he had left the woman behind. She'd faced the hounds alone. But no matter how he played it through, there was nothing more he could have done. She'd been standing almost directly in front of them and it wasn't as if he'd been free and able. He'd had his hands full and if they were to make it out alive, he'd had to make a run for it. He hoped that she'd somehow make it out too. No doubt she'd have to face the full wrath of White if she was still there...

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" White wanted to hit her hard, strike her with something so he could send her spinning. The rage building inside was dangerously threatening to break loose and it would be a huge mistake to take it out on Yasmine. No matter how badly he wanted to. When she remained silent, staring at him directly, almost defiant it really tested his limits. Grinding his teeth he moved so close to her face that he was less than a breath away, "I'll say it again. What are you doing here?"

Yasmine wasn't intimidated by him in the slightest. She should have known it could only be Ames behind this sloppy mess. If she's been gunning for a beating she would have scoffed in his face that his target got away. But she was smarter than that, and she knew to keep her mouth shut. Letting him circle her slowly, she bided her time. He'd grow tired of pressuring her soon and just tell her to go. She didn't have to answer to him anyway. No doubt she'd be grilled by bigger fish, why waste her breath?

White snickered as he saw her eyes flicker momentary worry, he knew what she was thinking and he relished her concern. Dr Omega would be furious to know that his most valued colleague blundered up his current 'clean up' assignment.

"Get her out of here and find out if our sniveling idiot has an address for his 'dancer'," he snapped.Ames figured the girlhad probably falsified her papers but right now he could use anything.

He watched, as two of his men hustled Yasmine outside, had they met several years earlier things could have gone down a very different path. She could have been his breeding partner and it would have meant that she was permanently tied to the program. At this point he continued to see her as a liability, whether she was loyal to Dr Omega or not, meant no ease to his mind, there was something about her that made him cautious. Doubt lingered in his mind constantly whenever she was around, maybe it wouldn't be beyond protocol to have her watched for awhile. Just to make sure she wouldn't cause trouble. He nodded with a slight inclination of his head to one of his men, "Keep an eye on our good doctor, I want to know where she goes and who she meets with. Watch her until I advise otherwise got it..." He was about to tell the man to keep the surveillance under strict secrecy but then decided against it. If Omega picked up on it, so be it. He'd deal with the old guy later. Right now he was following a hunch.

Stepping into the elevator, Alec pulled the safety cage down and tugged the gate across with his foot. Nudging the up button with his elbow, he braced himself and waited for the dark-age machine to start moving. It edged slowly upward, with each crank the whole cabin wobbled. Why he took this thing he still couldn't figure out, whether he was just too lazy to take the stairs or he enjoyed the thrill, you could take your pick. When the elevator ground to a halt the floor swayed dangerously and threw him off balance. He fell against the case,and clutching Asha tightly, heabsorbed the impact. Pushing forward, he steadied himself. He grunted in discomfort. He wanted badly to roll his left shoulder that seemed to have cramped but he'd have to wait a little longer. Kicking the gate across with his foot, he stooped down to pull the safety grill up.

He easily shifted Asha's weight in his arms and stood to start down the hall. As he trudged toward his door, he wondered why he hadn't just thrown her over his shoulder like a dummy and saved himself all the effort. Taking a glance down at her face he knew his answer. It was probably that same reason, the feeling he caught when he saw that bastard jab her in the neck. Having no idea what could have been in that needle, his heart had pounded erratically as he'd launched into action. Running at break neck speed toward them, all that had crossed his mind was how much time would pass before he reached her. He'd not felt such pissed off rage in a long time, given the opportunity and another circumstance he would have gladly killed the guy with his bare hands.

So instead of tossing her about like a doll, he continued to carry Asha in his arms, despite the awkwardness of it. Because even though he'd swallow his tongue before vocally admitting it, but he'd be at a loss if that creep had actually managed to make off with her. After fumbling with the door and effortlessly managing the short distance to his bedroom, he gently deposited his bundle on the bed. Making sure she was in a comfortable position, he went in search of some smelling salts and a washcloth. Rummaging around his tiny bathroom it dawned on him that he'd totally forgotten all about Sketchy. He'd have to explain his disappearance tomorrow. No doubt his buddy would be feeling ditched for the next week but hey it wasn't entirely his fault...


	4. Out In the Open

**"Boyz'll Be Boys"**   
by iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their respective creators, including Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century Fox Studios. No money is being made from the use of these characters. 

**QT's Notes:** I don't claim ownership of Dark Angel's characters but Yasmine's mine so you'll have to pry her from my iron fist. Please review. :) 

* * *

**Chapter 4: Out In The Open**

Why is the light in here so darn bright? Rolling over, I realise that I'm dressed in an oversize t-shirt and shorts that sag at the waist. Because the elastic is just way too big, I bunch some of the access material in a fist and shift to the edge of the bed, making for the bathroom. I have no idea how long I've been out but it seems like forever because I have the uncontrollable urge to pee. Passing by the light switch, I flick it off and dash for the bathroom, managing to find the seat and rid my pants just in time. I kick the door shut with my foot and relax. Good lord I feel so much better, from the moment I woke up I felt two sensations, this painful throbbing in my neck and the dull ache of a full bladder. The latter I knew how to fix, the first I don't know, that was a tougher one. 

"Asha, you okay?"

_Damn it, where the hell am I? Oh heck, that voice! Alec._ Everything came back in a rush; the club, Conner, dancing with Alec, then what? Blackness. Trying to think past that, a shearing pain rocket through her skull. "Ahhh" She'd finished and tried to move to the basin, the sensations caused her to lose balance and she stumbled, slipping on the mat and hit the edge of the bathroom cabinet.

Alec had heard movement and knew she must have gotten up. She'd been unconscious for about an hour. In that time, he'd bathed her face with cool water, tried rousing her with salts but nothing had worked. Feeling a steady pulse and even breathing he'd let her sleep the drugs off. He'd debated long and hard about changing her clothes. In the end, _comfort_ won over _chivalry_. She'd understand anyway, he rationalised and she'd definitely be more comfortable.

He'd started with her hair, reaching up he'd gently pushed just above her ears and loosening the wig. For a moment he held the silver bob in his hands, picturing both her styles in his head; Asha with short, wavy blonde hair and Trinket with silver hair. Pulling out the ties and pins, he ran his fingers through her real hair, letting it softly frame her face. In the mirror on the wall opposite, he caught the small smile playing on his lips. When had he started to care? Funnily, he couldn't pinpoint an exact moment. It sort of just happened; there she was all of a sudden, even though she'd always been there. Somewhere in the background, not everyday but definitely there. He couldn't really explain it. 

Next hurdle had been her suit, the figure-hugging black plastic feel, shiny-looking second skin. Tentatively, almost hesitantly, he'd tugged the zipper down. It started high on her neck, slowly he edged it downward, and as the teeth parted so did the material. Exposing more and more pale creamy smooth flesh as he continued his descent. He got to her navel before it actually dawned on him; an involuntary shudder had coursed through her body causing the loosened fabric to fall away. Exposing her torso to his shocked but utterly appreciative gaze, she wasn't wearing a bra. His breath had caught in his throat, he felt his pants constricting and his face flush.

This wasn't happening, _get a grip soldier. Task at hand man, she's not even conscious what are you thinking?_ Moving faster than he had before, he dressed her in one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxer shorts. He'd cringed at the idea but he didn't have much else, save jeans and a couple of pairs of khakis and cargos, nothing comfortable enough to sleep in. Collecting her stuff from the chair that'd he'd dumped them on, he'd moved back to the kitchen, letting her continue to rest in quiet.

"Asha." He burst into the bathroom, it didn't even cross his mind that she might have been indisposed or indecent. She was in pain and when he'd heard that god-awful clunk and then the sound of a body hitting the floor, he didn't even blink, just shifted into action. 

Lifting her off the floor, he walked briskly back to the bed. Laying her down on the covers, he brushed her hair from her face. There was a bump welling on her forehead, on the left just below her hairline. If she brushed her hair over it, no one would even notice. Going back to the kitchen, he fetched a fist full of ice and a dishcloth. Sitting by her on the bed, he held it to the fast developing bruise, hoping to ease the swelling a little. 

After a couple of minutes, he took the ice away. The swelling had stopped, only an angry red bump remained. It would turn purple soon. He threw the damp cloth and half melted ice into the dish nearby. Leaning down, he kicked off his boots and stretched out beside her, all the while just watching her face. There were fine hairs just above her upper lip that quivered as the air was expressed from her nose. Her eyelids fluttered a little as she slept and he reached a hand out to trace her mouth. With his fingertip, he gently trailed the planes of her face, from high along her cheekbones, down the bridge of her nose to the little cute end, the soft dip in her upper lip and across the lush bottom lip. Her lips parted and he swore he heard her sigh, was it an invitation? He ran his finger across her lips again and this time, in her sleep, she rolled towards him. Her forehead lay nestled just under his chin and he could feel the warmth of her breath caressed his chest through the thin material of his t-shirt.

Alec sighed, she didn't even know what she was doing. He'd not changed since he'd gotten home. He still wore his black t-shirt and cream khakis. Oh well, they'd be perfectly wrinkled tomorrow, just another test to prove the 'no pressing necessary' theory, didn't work.  



	5. Mornin' Love

**"Boyz'll Be Boys"**   
by iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their respective creators, including Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century Fox Studios. No money is being made from the use of these characters. 

**QT's Notes:** Phoebsfan & Teris Xenite. What am I going to do? I got a real dilemma on my hands here. Both of you, I'm so glad you're getting right into this but I'm sorry but there's no way I'm gonna keep up. I promise to do my best with updates but just warning you it's not one per day, more like one a week.  


* * *

**Chapter 5: Mornin' Love**

When she awoke, she yawned and blinked to find herself snugly wrapped and locked firmly in a tangle of limbs. Daring to turn her head, she came face to face with a half smirk and a suggestive look. For a moment all she could do was close her eyes and pray it was all a dream. But the knee currently gently prodding the soft inside of hers assured her otherwise. Oh hell and saints, what the heck had she done? Groaning, she made the desperate attempt to put distance between them. The arm tightened around her waist and held her fast in an iron hold. 

"Morning babe, where you going in such a hurry?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

His breath tickled her cheeks bright pink and she was sure she'd disappear into the mattress. She'd sooner die then meet his eyes right now. All of a sudden her brain twigged and alarm bells rang loudly in her head. Could she go any redder? Would she ever get to return to a normal shade? The rough material of his pants brushed against the soft skin of her upper thigh and his lower body came in direct contact with hers. Her wriggling had only served to work against her because evidence of his pleasure was hard pressed to her behind. _Breathe Asha, breathe. For heaven's sake get a grip._ This was more than embarrassingthis was torture. "Alec, look about last nightthanks for looking out for me." Why was she stumbling over her words? "I've got work, I really need to get dressed." She hoped that he didn't pick up the slight tremor in her voice. Damn if he did, she'd tried to sound casual. He didn't say anything but when she'd made a move to edge away from him, he no longer held her back.

Alec propped up on one arm. _Work, she says. Wonder what kind of work._ Now that he knew she danced in clubs, he wondered just what other kinds of work the woman got up to. Besides the serious, rebel-revolutionary-Eye's Only type jobs she did. She'd scooted to the edge and being generous, hadn't dragged the covers with her. It seemed to have slipped her mind yet again that she was scantily clad because when she stood, her cute behind and beautiful long creamy legs were exposed to his full view. Rather than be a gentleman and acknowledge his sight or turn his gaze, he just enjoyed her body. Letting his eyes travel up and down several times before she turned around. "I must say I've never seen such a perfect moon at this hour of the morning."

She caught her appearance in the mirror and if there was a shade of red brighter than a tomato, she'd just seen it first hand. She didn't know what to do first, cover her flaming face or pull up the black boxers that had collected around her left ankle. Being far too large, sometime during the night, they'd edged off her and wrapped around one leg. Moving at super speed she whipped around and made break neck route for the haven of the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and sagged into it. Why was this happening to her? What could she have possibly done to deserve such torture? From the other side of the door she could here movement and chuckling, well at least he wasn't laughing his ass off. She'd die if he did, it was bad enough that they'd woken up half-naked together, the last thing she needed was to hear his laughter. It'd be just one more blow to her self-esteem. Lately she'd lost a lot of confidence in her abilities to charm men. Maybe it had something to with her choice of extracurricular activities. Or maybe they just didn't find her attractive. She certainly hadn't scored very highly in the date department, basically it had been zero points for the past few months. A knock interrupted her thoughts. She sighed, just what she needed to face, her torment again.

He'd stayed on the bed just staring into space, he shouldn't have laughed. Well he hadn't really, but damn he had at least made an effort not too. It wasn't nice to laugh at a woman's distress. It wasn't gentlemanly. But since when did he care about all that crap anyway? As he rolled onto his stomach he notice her suit hanging neatly over the back of the chair. He chuckled to himself, knowing Asha she'd probably stay in the bathroom all day before she'd come out in his gear again. Getting up, he walked over and picked it up. Padding softly to the bathroom, he knocked. "I think you'll be needing this." The door opened several inches and a hand reached out, snatching the garment from his grasp, before slamming the door closed. This time he did laugh, it just slipped out. In her haste, she'd jammed half of it in the door. He heard a curse and then the door opened and the rest of it got dragged in and the door shut again. Walking back to the bed, he flopped down on it and waited for her.

How long was he going to wait? Just go already, hadn't he had enough fun laughing at her expense? She'd gotten dressed. She could really use a bath but that'd wait. She needed out. She'd go home get changed, bath and then head over to Logan's. Asha waited another full five minutes before she gave up. He wanted to see her again? Fine, so be it. Face set, she opened the door and walked out.

They both locked eyes on each other. Asha had washed her face and hair, and brushed it back. It was slicked and wet, softly falling about her face. The body-hugging suit was zipped to her breastbone and the gentle swell of her chest was accentuated in the split. 

She heard the breath catch in his throat and her eyes took in his well-defined chest. Whilst trapped in the moment and glued to the spot, the distance between them grew smaller with each passing second. 

Alec had slowly got up off the bed and moved to stand less than a foot from her. Their eyes still drawn to each other, they moved closer still. Their lips hesitated less than a whisper away from a kiss. Alec raised an eyebrow in question, just a silent question, and a slight grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Her lips parted and a small breath escaped. Was it a sigh or a moan? Again, he couldn't tell. But he got the answer he was looking for in her eyes. They'd misted and there was no denying the need buried deep in their depths. He descended swiftly and captured her mouth with his. Their journey began slowly, gently. The pressure nothing more than a fleeting sweep of lips. 

She moved her hands to his chest and he let his travel upward from her waist to cup her head and increase the kiss' intensity. He drew her closer and held her tight, letting the kiss deepen and he probed the edge of her lips with his tongue, begging entry to her mouth. She opened for him and he slipped inside the warm, sweet cavern, tasting her and wanting more. Both of them stumbling backward toward the bed, he pulled her down on top of him.

One second she was lost in him, then next she was scrambling off the bed. How had she let it happen, what was she thinking? This was Alec, since when did she want to kiss Alec? Averting her eyes and brushing the hair from her face, she hastily grabbed her remaining belongings. Pulling on her boots, she stood and smoothed her suit. Taking a deep breath, she calmed her raging nerves and looked at him. He was a little unnerved but he was cool. Nothing about his attitude or look would betray any of his feelings. But she'd hurt him, she was sure of it. There was something about the indifferent way he sat that spoke to her. "I really have to go. I'll talk to you later. Thanks Alec." Not knowing what else to say, she walked away from him.

"Yeah later," he mumbled to her retreating back. "It was a really lame kiss anyway." 

When the front door closed he fell back into the still warm covers. _What a way to start the day, huh?_ What did he expect? Come on, the chick's obviously had a problem. One second she's hot, the next she's cold. Hot. Cold. He didn't need that kind of girl. Closing he's eyes, he tried to fall asleep. The early morning light pierced through the shabby blinds covering the windows, so much for that plan. If she was so much trouble and too much effort, then why couldn't he get her out of his head? Fuck, he swore mentally. He needed a good lay. That was all it was, she'd turned his head last night, nothing more. All he needed was a good fuck, sure she wasn't a stunner but she was sexy. Asleep she was cute, an innocent. He shook his head, he was going nuts, next thing he'd be falling for a norm like Max had. Now that would just prove he'd lost it, cause that girl had problems. Too many to count. Dragging himself up, he headed for the bathroom. First things first, meet up with Sketch. He was up for a lazy Saturday, maybe he'd even swing by Joshua's for a bit.

Anything to get his mind as far away from a certain blonde, as possible.  



	6. Needing Cover

**"Boyz'll Be Boys"**   
by iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their respective creators, including Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century Fox Studios. No money is being made from the use of these characters. 

**QT's Notes:** Please feel free to e-mail me, iluvaqt@hotmail.com or visit . I'd love to hear from all of you. 

* * *

**Chapter 6: Needing Cover**

For the longest time she leaned against the wall, just staring at the number four marking his door. What was she expecting? For him to come running out into the passage to see if she was still there? No, maybe it was the confusion she felt inside that rendered her immobile. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Footsteps from inside caused her to jump all of a sudden. She debated as to whether she should run or stay. When she heard the water pipes begin to whine, she relaxed. Letting out the breath, she didn't realise she'd been holding in. For a moment she reached out a hand toward the doorknob, she knew it was open. It would be too easy to just walk in again. Pick up where they left off? _No way, don't even go there, it's not going to happen._ Dropping her hand, she walked away from the door to the stairwell. Away from his apartment and away from him. 

About an hour later she was trudging up another flight of stairs. Something was wrong with the elevators in Fogle Towers. The ones in her apartment were fine and after settling her bill with her landlord, she thought to drop by Logan's. Seeing him passed out on the floor just added to the list of crap events for the morning. Rushing to his side, she rolled him over. "Logan can you hear me? Are you all right? Talk to me." His glasses were moulded into his sockets and his nose looked like it was swelling now that the pressure had been taken off it. He'd been making close facial contact with the floor. His hair was a worse mess than usual and his clothes were seriously dishevelled. Overall, he looked as if he'd seen many a better day.

Slowly, his eyelids flickered and he mumbled something, "Max?" He blinked and adjusted his glasses, now more than half awake. The look on her face wasn't impressive and he knew he could have swallowed his tongue then and there. _Perfect, just great. Have a sweet dream to wake up to a sexy princess and here is reality. I wake up to Asha, looking like she wants to kick something._ Well at least he was alive and kicking right? If it had really been Max, he'd probably be in the emergency room on his deathbed.

"Nope, loverboy, just good ol' Asha. Come on, we've got work to do." With little to no cooperation from him, she opened the front door and half dragged, half carried him through. After forcing him into a cold shower and serving him three rounds of strong black coffee, she'd managed to get him mostly back to his usual charming self.

"Really Asha, why are you here?" He looked up at her from where he sat. Perched on the stool at one end of the kitchen bench, cradling his empty mug. When she avoided his eyes and pretended to busy herself cleaning the bench, he reached over and stilled her hand. "We're both adults. Good friends dear I say, so why the silent treatment? You're avoiding something, what?"

She sighed, so he'd seen her biting her lip. Bad habit, she had to kick it. In all the time she'd known Logan the hardest thing she'd ever confronted was to talk about relationships. Partly because for most of the time she'd known him, she'd always had a tiny soft spot for him. Okay, so maybe not tiny, but it wasn't major. It just cut deep that he'd never thought of her the same way. She couldn't possibly tell him about Alec, or about the club. She could just imagine the expression on his face. At that thought she had to stifle a giggle, the noise causing him to watch her even more curiously. _Just tell him already, it's not like he doesn't have his share of issues._ He'd talked to her about Max before, it was easy just open your mouth and let the words fall out. They were already halfway there, just egging to spill. 

"S1W were looking into this cover op going down. They needed inside information so someone had to go in, I volunteered." _So far so good_, he was looking at her, nodding and ahuh-ing at the right time. "I ran into trouble while I was there, in the end we got nothing. Alec pulled me out before they could find me. Things got a little awkward. Now, I'm not sure where we stand." At some point Logan had stood up and walked toward the doorway. He had a slight smirk on his face that just served to irritate her. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," he muttered, trying to turn away. She stopped him by pulling on his arm and swinging him about. She could be surprisingly strong when she wanted to be.

"Not nothing, something, now spit it out. Can't be about Max or you wouldn't be trying to drink yourself to death." His eyes grew cold with that comment and she knew she'd said the wrong thing. But she'd been pissed and it had just come out. How could he laugh when she was feeling so lost? Surprising, the things you could say when you were angry. Sometimes it just made you too darn blunt. She should watch her mouth, it was always getting her in trouble. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay." He didn't want her apologies. He didn't need to hear it. It was true, why drink over Max? What good did it do? Just served to kill the brain cells and weaken his already half paralyzed body. "You're right, we have work to do." Putting his mug on the table he walked to the computer room. 

Asha followed, not saying a thing. Starting into the mountain of files scattered across the desk, neither one knew just were to start first. 

Logan pulled up an extra chair and pulled out an over stuffed folder, he handed it to her. "Here, knock yourself out."

Three hours later she'd loosened up enough to tell him the whole story behind her little charade at Tonic Ice. Somehow he'd convinced her to go back in and salvage what she could. Finding herself being chauffeured back to the club, at least in jeans and a t-shirt, she felt a little less vulnerable. Logan reached over and touched her lightly on the shoulder.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea that you go. I'll get your things and if I can get into Swayder's office. I'll see what I can pull."

He was out of the car before she could protest. What the heck did he think he was doing? He didn't even know where to start and God help them all if Logan ran into Conner. He didn't seem all that impressed when she'd told him what the schmuck had tried on her last night. She'd never seen Logan get fiery before. Well, at least not over her. It had brought a tingly feeling into her belly and a light flutter in her chest, knowing he felt concern over her. She hadn't dwelled on the thought though. It wasn't anything more then friendly concern. He treated her like a little sister, the one he never had and she knew it. There was a time that she'd hated the fact that all he saw in her was friendship. But that was over, she'd accepted his feelings and she wouldn't pine for something that would only hurt their friendship in the long term. She wasn't in the car for longer than twenty minutes before Logan came running back. 

Jumping into the driver seat, he dumped her backpack in her lap along with a small garbage bag. "No time to check if it's of any value, it was swipe and run. You didn't tell me White had his goons staking the place," he seethed as he peeled out of the back alley. 

Asha was thrown back in her seat and the garbage bag slid from her grasp. As it hit the floor the contents spilled across her feet. There were two high-capacity backup disks, a small pile of photographs and an interesting looking cylindrical object.

"Swayder and who I assume must be Conner, are dead. Single gunshots to the head, execution-style, clean, very White but before I assume anything you gotta tell me how he's in on this." He looked across at her. She was pale, almost chalky. He glanced again momentarily and saw her hands shaking. Steering with one hand, he gripped hers with his free hand. "Asha, you have to tell me what White's after. Do you know of transgenics that worked at Tonic Ice, is there any connection you can think of? Asha?" 

She was staring blankly out the front windshield and her hands were clammy in his grasp. He wanted to reassure her, offer his comfort but he didn't think he had any to offer. If she asked, he would help her leave Seattle in a second but if she asked for anything else, he wasn't sure he'd be able to help. His heart wasn't free to give and he couldn't offer protection, he had a price on his own head. 

When they got back to his apartment, the first thing he did was put her in the guestroom. She looked like she could use a rest and she wasn't really responding to anything, just numbly following his direction. He'd talk it out of her later. Right now he'd try and piece together what he could on his own.  



	7. Crash Is Back

**"Boyz'll Be Boys"**   
by iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their respective creators, including Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century Fox Studios. No money is being made from the use of these characters. 

**QT's Notes:** Please feel free to e-mail me, iluvaqt@hotmail.com or visit . I'd love to hear from all of you. 

* * *

**Chapter 7: Crash Is Back**

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Alec grinned as Asha walked in. Less than ten steps behind her followed a less than composed Logan. He looked like he'd seen better days. Asha seemed to be avoiding direct eye contact. 'Now that wouldn't have to do with our early morning chat now would it?' Alec couldn't help but give her the full assessment as she walked toward the bar. Did she know how incredibly sexy brown jeans and a plain white t- shirt could look once you knew what was underneath? Perched on his stool, his elbow parked on the edge of the bar, he watched attentively as her hips swayed as she moved. Those legs, whoooee. He remembered those legs all right. How could he forget her beautiful body when he'd been given the opportunity to survey it with close scrutiny? The day had wasted away, and no amount of bumming with Sketchy could wipe her image from his fickle brain. He did want to leave it be, didn't he? Or not? As she approached he was fast beginning to realize it was probably the latter

"A brandy on the rocks and one soda," she ordered from the bar.

She was about two-arm-lengths away from him. It was obvious she was purposely not looking in his direction. He got off his high horse and sauntered to her side. "Stiff drink for a little lady, don't you think?" he whispered in her ear. He couldn't help it, there was no stopping the sarcastic edge. He noticed a tiny shiver creep across her skin as his breath caressed her neck.

"It's a drink and I need one. But if you really want to know, the brandy isn't mine." She actually made the effort to meet his eyes and instantly regretted it. He might not be laughing but there was definite sparkle in his eyes. Picking up the drinks, one in each hand she turned to walk away. "I'm over there, you're welcome to join us if you want."

Did she actually blush? Or had he imagined it. She muttered something lame like, did he want to play third wheel. Not likely, if she wanted to fawn all over Logan, he'd let her be. "No, you go ahead. Later." He obviously said the right thing because no sooner had the words left his mouth and she'd dashed off as fast as humanly possible. Amazing she didn't loose all the liquid in the glasses in her haste. One thing he avoided like the plague was obsessed females. He didn't like clingy or lovey-dovey relationships. Yikes, just the thought freaked him out. Nope, he preferred no strings, no holds barred, good sexual-based fling. Each man to his own so why did his eyes follow the sexy blonde walking way from him?

"I see you're as charming as ever. Never will learn, hey Alec?" Max snuck up beside him. Her eyes watching Asha and coming to rest on the table near the back room. Her face fell.

Alec noticed everything, this time he chose to be smart and not let his snide-side comment. "Yeah, the ladies love me." He stretched and rested both elbows back on the bar. She was still quiet and her gaze was still focused on the pair at the back of the club. "So Max" He wanted to draw her away from them. It was nothing anyway, why did she like to beat herself up over it. Besides if it happened, it happened. And hell, it was time someone got some action. Maybe if Logan got laid, she'd finally let it go. "Why did you go out last night if you knew you were in heat?"

"I" She looked flustered for a moment and then decidedly closed her mouth, not being able to find an appropriate comment. He smirked at her; she couldn't make up a good excuse. Anyway she put it, it sounded plain stupid. 'I went out cause the itch was just too tough to handle'. Maybe she was hoping something would get outta hand and she could blame it on her overcharged whacked hormones? 'No way, that couldn't possibly?' Her eyes flew to his face as that thought crossed her mind and he gave her a devastating smile. A cheeky twinkle glittered in his hazel eyes and he sent her a knowing wink.

He'd stood there waiting for an answer and all he got was this pathetic look and some mumbling. For one moment he thought she'd actually really considered sleeping with him. He'd seen the look in her eyes but it was only there for less than a second, before it disappeared. He'd once thought it might be an idea, but that was only in the first space of about oh thirty seconds that he met her. After that he'd known all that would ever happen between them was forced civility and maybe one day in the future a decent friendship. At least she'd proved that she'd always have his back. The deal with White proved that, he'd gotten himself in load of shit and she hadn't turned her back on him. But no amount of kicking ass was gonna make him play buddy for her tonight, she wasn't much company and he wasn't going to be able to pick up any better if she continued to stand by him with that half-frown on her usually beautiful face. "Oh for cryin' out loud, just go talk to him." He said with exasperation.

"What makes you think I want to talk to him?" She asked fringing complete indifference, pretending to be absorbed with scanning the rest of the crowded club.

He shook his head and sighed, didn't she know she was so blatantly obvious? "You haven't let him out of your peripheral vision since you got here." He took her arm and gently pushed her in the direction of Logan's table. When she refused to move any further he pulled her more firmly and started walking in their direction himself. Dragging a not very cooperative Max in his wake. If she wasn't gonna move on her own, he'd do the moving for her.

As they approached the table, Alec watched Asha's expression change, she paused mid-sentence, surprise evident on her face. But she quickly recovered, continuing whatever conversation Logan was pursuing with her. He chucked to himself in amusement. What? Did she honestly think she'd gotten rid of him that easily? This might turn out to be a good night out yet.

Logan and Max made the necessary greetings before Max clammed up and hell, he was really surprised when he noticed her blush. Since when did the ice-queen get embarrassed, or was it a bout of shyness. Oh hell, now he knew she had finally lost it. He wanted to nudge her and get her to snap out of it. She was sure acting weird, but then again Logan seemed to always be able to do crazy things to her attitude. Speak of the devil, the guy was actually looking to him as if he knew what was going on. Sending him a 'what's up?' look. Alec just shrugged and pulled up a chair, inviting himself to join the table. He wasn't gonna ask her, no way, he had brains.

"We're just mellowing, wanna join us?" Asha asked. Since he had already invited himself he knew the question wasn't directed to him. Alec watched in amusement as Max awkwardly sat between Logan and Asha.

"I got a call from Sebastian earlier today on my machine. It sounded really important but I haven't had a chance to get back to him. He mentioned something about our doctor friend. I'm hoping it's not bad news." Logan said, looking over at Max. 

Alec noted that she stayed decidedly silent and it made him all the more curious. What was with her tonight? If this was that same doctor then maybe it could be about the virus. Maybe the money- grabbing idiot actually had a heart and sent a cure. Shouldn't she be elated, it could mean that her and her lover boy could finally get touchy feely.

"Earth to Max, anyone home?" Alec waved a hand in front of her face. She shot him an icy glare but didn't say anything. _'Okay nothing new there? What was her problem?'_ Then again he knew the answer to that. She hadn't had a good lay in months, he could tell just by her body language. All that pent up attitude, bitch written all over her walk. Someone needed to give her a good fuck. He turned his attention away from her and looked over at Asha. She was pretty quiet as well, taking a little more time he noticed that she was slightly pale too. He wanted to ask if she was okay but the awkward silence hanging over the table made him too uncomfortable to do that.

"Hey boo, nice of you to wait up." Original Cindy crashed in on the group, hands on hips and clad in a 'Hot Babe' outfit. A black lace up bustier and dark purple stretch pants. Her thick curly hair pined up, little ringlets framing her pretty face.

Good interruption, Alec surmised. He'd never been happier to see Original Cindy. The girl sure knew how to turn heads no matter what the occasion.

"Sugah, can I talk to you for a sec?" She directed to Max and before anyone could comment, stalked off toward the backroom. 

Max got up and excused herself before following her friend. 

Alec didn't have to walk over there to know what was going to be said, he had the gift of good hearing and the look on both the girls' faces as they left was proof enough that conversation was going to be juicy.

The second Max disappeared around the corner Original Cindy started in on her lectureit was all Max and Logan insecurities before the talking hit an interesting turning point 

_"How do we know that the cure worked? I mean we don't get a second chance, there is no more antigen. If it doesn't work, I'll kill him. How can I take a risk like that?"_ Max said desperately. 

_So that's what the mopey hopeless look was all about. Women_, he'd never get it. Sure she had a point but Original Cindy was right, Logan deserved to know. He wondered whether he should put his two cents in or not. But Original Cindy's next words came straight from him. 

_"Life's a risk, love's taking a chance"_

Well maybe his alter-ego, the same one telling him that maybe Asha was worth it too.

_"That's just it. I don't know and honestly, I don't think I want to find out. I mean so much had happened, I don't even know if I feel the same anymore. We've both changed, everything's changed. I loved him and maybe I always will but I don't know if that's I just don't think we're meant to be together."_

Max sounded like she was getting hopelessly emotional, it pained him that a Manticore solider could be reduced to tears over a norm. But he stopped himself short from scolding her because he knew he was in no position to judge. Hadn't he done exactly the same thing with Rachel, wasn't it why he was still haunted by her. It was probably the exact reason he didn't want to be with Asha.

The conversation suddenly stopped and the voices sounded further away, they were moving. She couldn't be going could she? Something said he had to get her to stay. Knowing Max, she would regret it later and he'd had enough of her sullen looks. Getting up, he muttered something about getting more drinks and headed quickly in the direction he'd last heard the girls.

Alec stuck his head out the exit door, looking around the alley he only spotted Original Cindy. "Where's Max?"

"She left," Original Cindy said, brushing past him to walk back inside. 

He followed her at a distance. Well no one could fault him for not trying. They walked back to the small table where the waiting company sat. Lively bunch they were, it wouldn't surprise him if they hadn't said more than two words since he left. 

"Mind if I sit?" Original Cindy asked. No one objected but from the expression on Logan's face he didn't look as if he cared about anything at the moment.

Asha stood up as Original Cindy took a seat. "I gotta get going anyway."

It was a lame excuse to leave and he knew it. For some reason he didn't want her to go. "I'll walk you." He found himself offering and he ignored the looks Original Cindy and Logan gave him. 

Asha nodded and leaving the table, they walked out together.  


  



	8. Light & Shadow

**"Boyz'll Be Boys"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   


**QT's notes:** I almost hit a block with this fic. Mel helped kicked me over it though! j/k *grins* and to Becky. You helped me out of the rut I was in yesterday. Your review made my day. ;) 

* * *

** Chapter 8 - Light & Shadow**

Walking out of Crash and into the back alley, neither noticed the unmarked van parked in the shadows.

"Beacon unit. Guess who just walked right by us." The voice paused before continuing, two pairs of eyes following the man and woman walking out of the alley. "It's that couple from last night."

White gritted his teeth but smiled. Smoothing his tie with his free hand, he restrained himself from lashing out with the aggression that threatened his control. So she was in on something. It couldn't be a coincidence that Yasmine just happened to be in the same vicinity. "Pick 'em all up and bring them here. Do it quick and quiet. I don't want any mistakes. 494 is not getting away this time." Cutting the comm., he turned to his nearest officer, "Get me the director on the phone. It's time we had a talk about his good friend."

"So you really wanna go home?" Alec asked as they crossed another street. She hadn't really said much since they left Crash. He didn't feel that she was deliberately giving him the silent treatment. She seemed more preoccupied with something.

Asha looked up at him, he gave her a warm smile and all the worry that had been laying heavily on her, seemed to fall away. Just with that one smile he'd given her, she'd almost stopped walking just to look at his face. "I…"

"Shhhh." Alec silenced her. There was someone else around. He could sense it, someone following them. Standing in front of Asha, he waited like a human shield. Whoever it was, would have to deal with him first. Scanning the area again, one of the darker shadows a few metres away moved.

Before she could even breath or ask what was going on, she saw a flash of movement. Alec took someone down, well whoever it was, was down for a second. She only blinked and then Alec was up against a wall, a huge figure towering over him. She ran towards them. Jumping on the man's back and punching him as hard as she could. She closed her hands around his throat trying to get him to let go.

Alec spluttered and choked before his assailant and he both recognized each other.

"Alec." 

"Joshua?" They both spilled out in disbelief.

"What…" They both started.

Asha stopped squeezing, her grip loosening. Alec was lowered abruptly and thoroughly checked for damage.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. Didn't see you," Joshua said, looking sheepish.

"No apologies necessary big guy, I'm the one that jumped you. But what are you doing out, it's not a good idea…" Before he could say anything more, a van tore around the corner and screeched to a halt. 

Men in sector police uniforms, grabbed Asha and pulled her away from Joshua. Alec didn't even stop to think, he just started punching. He managed to get her free from the officer who was dragging her. One swift punch in the face sent the guy reeling. "Run," he growled, he didn't wait to see if she obeyed, because he wasn't prepared for what came next. A current zapped him from behind. The first of the shocks he could fight off, still managing to tackle his third assailant. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Joshua flinging one of the officers like a rag doll, over his shoulder and into a dumpster. "Joshua, get out of here," he yelled, when Joshua sent him a defiant look he was tempted to order him. But the words were stolen from his mouth when another shock current caught him in the shoulder. From then on, everything went black.

"Dammit," White swore, he sent his men a death glare and angrily punched the wall. It left a deep imprint of a fist. He saw their eyes follow his movement and with an abrupt inclination of his head, he sent them all out. He was getting reckless, never display physical power in front of norms. It was a rule and he had just broken it. He blamed the situation; he'd never been faced with such a bitch assignment before and it was getting to him. He never took on a project he couldn't handle. He had never, not completed the job before and this one was starting to bug him. When his cell phone rang, he'd settled enough to answer with a small measure of calm. "White. You what?" He sucked in a breath, clenching his jaw and cracking his knuckles. "Find her!" Snapping his phone shut, he leaned on the desk in front of him. They'd lost the blonde and the group tailing Yasmine had let her slip too. Closing his eyes, he counted slowly. Took him to twenty before he didn't see red. Maybe he should turn the job over…that thought lasted one second. No way, he wasn't a quitter and some genetic freaks and one whack job doctor weren't gonna make him a pussy.

Asha ran as hard as her body would allow. Her breathing was coming heavy and it felt as if her legs and lungs were burning. She left him, he told her to run and she left him. It kept screaming around her head, he was still there. Something about those sector police didn't feel right. They had the uniforms, but their firepower wasn't standard issue. All of a sudden, someone grabbed her from behind in a fast scoop, and she was abruptly swept up off her feet. She opened her mouth to scream, only to have a large hand clamp over it, muffling the sound. At that moment her heart began beating erratically and she was so panicky that she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Me, it's Joshua." Turning Asha so she could see him. He tried to reassure her, he wasn't the enemy. The woman's eyes were extremely large and she was very pale. She looked like she might faint or something.

He had a concerned expression on his face and when he took his hand from her mouth, all that escaped was a shaky sigh. Closing her eyes for a moment, she forced herself to calm down. But running and the fear she felt weren't easy to push aside. At least she'd managed to breathe a little more regularly. His face didn't frighten her as much as it would have a few months ago. Being around Alec and Max, she'd bumped into a few people that looked very different. Well different from the average person, so this guy that looked part dog in the face didn't freak her out. "I'm Asha."

"Joshua." He took her hand and shook it, grinning proudly before growing serious in the same instance. "Alec in trouble?"

Asha hung her head, "Yeah he is." She felt responsible, it could very well have to do with the ruckus from last night. Someone at the club could have reported them. After all it was her they grabbed first, not Alec. Why did he do that? Let himself get caught for her? "How we going to get him out?"

"Max. She'll help Alec." 

He said it with such confidence that Asha doubted he could fault the woman in any way. She was a little more sceptical about it though. Max was tough as nails and reliable but would she put her ass on the line for Alec? She knew that Max didn't watch her back because she liked her. She did it for Logan and because the S1W worked for Eye's Only. Asha bit her lip, she wasn't a fan of asking Max for favours, but this was for Alec. She looked up at the man in front of her, he seemed positive Max would pull for Alec. Maybe she should just let him ask. She was about to suggest it when a van rounded the corner and headlights bore down on them both. "We gotta split up, find Max," she managed to yell over to him before running in the opposite direction.

After ducking down a maze of back streets she thought she'd lost them. Hiding behind a dumpster, she stopped to catch her breath. This was madness, her chest was heaving and her face was tickled pink from the cold. It wasn't long before she heard the sound of a siren screaming. Oh great. They'd found her. She was about to get up and start running again when she took notice of the siren's sound. It was an ambulance, not a police car. Standing up, she dusted her pants. The vehicle raced right by her street but not so fast that she didn't catch a glimpse of the woman inside. Where had she seen her before? Why did she look familiar? 


	9. Gimme A Break

**"Boyz'll Be Boys"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   


**QT's notes:** Short, I know. Maybe I'm getting bored...you?

* * *

** Chapter 9 - Gimme A Break**

Yasmine was less then a foot out the door when Otto and his men grabbed her. "What are you doing? Why are you following me?" she asked calmly.

Otto sent her a warning look. "You've been in the wrong place one to many times. The director would like a word."

"You mean, White," she snapped. She knew well enough that ever since she tried to convince Dr Omega that the breeding circle was mistake, White had made an effort to be her personal watcher. It didn't matter what he said though, her superior knew just as well as she did that White had issues that clouded his judgment. Besides, she could always manipulate their thinking as a last resort.

"Inside. Now. I want to know who she was here with." He ordered a few men in and took Yasmine roughly by the arm, leading her to a waiting vehicle.

"Think about it Otto, why does White want me? What did I ever do to threaten national security huh?" She knew it was probably stupid to try and sway him but anything to try and distract him from finding the girl.

"You've been associated with the transgenics. You know that it's a felony to aide and abet a fugitive. You want to save yourself, start talking."

The two men that went inside returned empty handed, "Whomever she brought in is being hidden. There are no records and we can't find the doctor that handled her admission." Both men looked worried because they knew what was coming.

"It's not good enough. I don't have to guess, the patient is a transgenic. Go back in and find the it now." He didn't want to have to tell White that he let this one give him the slip. "Are you going to talk?" he directed to her.

Yasmine averted her eyes and thought of what to do. If she attempted to change his thoughts it could cause a whole host of problems. The last thing she needed was someone suspecting her abilities. She was far to cautious about hiding her telepathic ability to start getting careless now. She needed to come up with a plan, but what and how? She wouldn't let them destroy any more of the X5 series if she could help it. They were the closest she had to children, dare she even admit it and no concerned parent would ever let any harm come to their family. She'd watched them grow up, felt real pride at how they'd turned out. Foremost she held the joy of the knowledge that they were happy with their freedom, even at the cost of fear and sometimes hurt. They were strong and didn't falter with hardship.

Twenty minutes later the men came back with long faces. Otto swore a string of obscenities before slamming Yasmine's door shut.

"Get in," he yelled at the men standing around. Opening the passenger door, he jumped in. For a moment he looked composed and settled, but that was before he punched the dash. He rarely lost his temper but this was insane. They couldn't even take down an injured transgenic. White wasn't going to be happy, which could rank up to be the understatement of the century. Looking in the rear vision mirror he caught Yasmine's eye. She wasn't looking at him though, almost looking through him. He blinked and when he looked at her again, she was staring out the window. She was a psychologist, not even assigned to this project. Why was she being so difficult and what was her interest anyway? White wasn't filling in blanks, that was for sure. He could find out her connection if he wanted but could he risk over stepping protocol just for the sake of his own curiosity? Picking up his cell, he dialled a well-worn pattern with great reluctance.


	10. Invasions

**"Boyz'll Be Boys"**  
by iluvaqt@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer, etc. as per default chapter**.   
**iluvaqt's Notes:** :) I wrote more! It took me most of the weekend to just figure out where I was with this story. ;P I decided I owed all you wonderful people reading this, an update. Sorry it took me forever but I've been tied up the last couple months.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Invasions**

White clenched his fist and refrained from kicking his chair. He paced the short length to his office door, and back to his desk. "Bring her in," he said curtly, before snapping his phone shut. He'd make her talk, even if it meant leaving some nice little scars on her pretty face.

A knock on the door interrupted his dark mood and he growled at his intruder, "What is it?"

"We have him, sir," the armored officer informed.

"Good. Keep him sedated for now. I'll be down in ten." He picked up his phone again and dialed. "From our ancestors. For our children's children."

"From my father before me, for my sons," the voice on the other side replied. "I'm listening."

"I wouldn't call you unless I had no choice. I need all you have on Dr Yasmine Koski, are you going to have a problem with that?" White asked cautiously.

Terry looked up at the door, it was still closed and Dr Omega wasn't due back for another five minutes. "No problem. I'll get the file to you as soon as I can."

"Understood. Fe'nos tol."

"Fe'nos tol."

Hanging up, he touched his phone to his chin, thoughtfully. There were too many coincidences for his taste. He knew just how he was going to get answers too. He wanted to get his hands on X5-452, the sooner the better.

~*~*~*~

_Beep, beep._ Max checked her pager, but already knew it would be Logan. Dashing around the corner to the nearest pay phone, she dialed his number. "Hey."

"It's not good news, Max. Alec wasn't arrested by the police," Logan said uneasily. They both heard the signal of an incoming call interrupt their conversation. "Can you hang on, Max? It might be Matt."

"Sure thing," she waved Joshua over and made him pull his hood over his head. "You're supposed to be laying low. How'd you know Alec got caught in the first place?"

Before Joshua could answer, Logan was back. "It was Asha. It seems she's been trying to track you down too. Alec, Asha and Joshua got jumped near Crash, probably not far from your accident. Something about all this really doesn't feel right."

"No kidding. So no leads? This is really bad, Logan." She gripped the handle worriedly. "Where's Asha now? Does she remember anything about they group that grabbed Alec?"

"I didn't get a chance to ask her, she sounded really shaken up. I told her to sit tight. I'm gonna pick her up. I'll call you as soon as I've got something," Logan assured her, picking up his keys and pulling on a jacket.

"Thanks, Logan." Max replaced the handset and looked up at Joshua. "Do you remember anything, anything at all? What did they look like?"

"Like police. Lots of weapons, black vans, big guns..." 

Max's eyes grew wide. "He's not being held by the local police...vans, guns...how big?"

"What?" Joshua looked confused and reached up to scratch his head.

Max grabbed his hand, "Concentrate, big fella, big guns. Describe them."

Joshua showed her with hand actions, making a play helmet on his head and demonstrating the weapons they used.

_Helmets, assault rifles, body armor, tasers…_ "They grabbed Asha and Alec fought them?"

"All of us, but Asha first, Alec wouldn't let them take her."

"Something tells me good ol' Ames is behind this. And I think I know just how to get his attention."

~*~*~*~

Asha stood waiting outside the safe house, where Logan had told her to wait for him. As soon as his car pulled up, she ran to the passenger door and got in.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked, putting the car in gear and peeling away from the curb. He glanced at her and noticed her hands were shaking. Her eyes were red rimmed and her cheeks were streaked with tears.

"I will be." She wiped her nose and balled the tissue in her fist. "I can't believe I let it happen, Logan. We're both more careful than that. I just don't know...I don't even know were to start. What if we can't find him?"

"Don't think like that. We'll find him," Logan said harshly.

Asha bit her tongue and thought positive. It didn't help to be a pessimist about things, not now. She could never forgive herself if something happened to Alec because of her. It was bad enough that he had a shadow on his tail because of his origins. He didn't need her upping his chances at an earlier terminations date, just because she got him messed up in an S1W case. "I have a feeling this had got to do with the club the other night."

"You think this has to do with the death of your late boss?" Logan asked, uncertain.

"Maybe. He was in pretty deep, Logan. Connections from all angles, the heat on the club that night wasn't great. Could have ticked off a whole list of creeps. I just know that it's my fault..."

"It's not your fault. Listen, give Max a call. I told her I'd check in," Logan said, keeping his eyes on the road.

~*~*~*~ 

White approached Otto and took him aside. "Did she decide to talk on the way over?"

Otto's lips set in a grim line. He looked over at the woman tied to the chair, before shaking his head. "I still don't see her connection..."

White silenced him, "You've never questioned me before, Otto. Don't start, it'll ruin this wonderful working relationship we have. Trust me when I say this woman isn't the mild innocent she pretends to be." He left Otto with a last look and walked towards his captives. "Well, well, well. Took a wrong turn again, sweet? Or you got a better story for me this time?" He squatted down in front of her and pulled her chin down so she was looking directly into his eyes.

Yasmine gave him a scathing look and refrained from the urge to spit in his face. He was certainly close enough for her aim to hit dead on. "Awww, isn't that cute. Did you miss me?"

White stood up and grabbed her by the back of the head. Standing at her side, he forced her to look at X5-494, "I know, you know him. I also know that you helped 452 at the hospital. That makes me mad. You don't know how mad, Yasmine. You really don't, because 452 has my son and I desperately want him back. You know what I can do when I'm mad." 

His hot breath, made her skin crawl and his presence so close to her being, made her involuntarily shiver. She heard loud and clear his intentions if he didn't have his way. And just the thought of seeing X5-494, dismembered finger by finger, limb by limb, slowly made her want to throw up and gouge her own eyes out. "What do you want?" she whispered, slightly pleading.

Ames leaned in close. He noticed her squeeze her eyes shut, sensing his impending envision of her person. Gently pulling her hair back and tucking it behind her ear, he whispered back, "I know you're a woman of special talents. It's why the Conclave wanted us together so badly. You'll give me what I want and more...You've got 30 mins. I'll be counting." He traced the skin over her cheekbone with his index finger, before moving away from her. "You've got 30 minutes." To Otto he said, "Leave three of them to watch. The rest of you, get back to work, there are still hundreds of freaks crawling around this city and probably as far as the borders of Washington, none of us will be out of here till every last one are forensic property."

Yasmine didn't open her eyes till she felt him leave. When he closed his door, it was almost as if she was released from his torment, both physical and mental. She sighed in momentary relief, her shoulders sagged as she looked at the boy again. He was still unconscious, his hands and feet where tied and duct tape covered his mouth. She couldn't pick apart his thoughts, the ones she needed, without him conscious. 

_"X5-494, I need you to wake up."_

Alec's eyes shot open, with the voice that slashed through his subconscious. He hadn't heard a commanding voice like that since his last days at Manticore. He couldn't possibly be back, he couldn't be reliving a nightmare. Manticore was gone. But who else would know designations, but someone from Manticore. Slightly groggy from the tasers and sedation, he looked around. It looked like an industrial plant, maybe the dispatch area of a warehouse. He could vaguely make out cooling towers outside. Across from him sat a woman. She was young, early thirties at most, and she had the most calming presence. Yet, her eyes were far from calm. Her brown eyes flashed pain and fear. 

"Alec?" Yasmine said, quietly. As he looked at her, she picked him as hard as she could. Usually, she just let them talk to her, it was less intrusive and she liked to think that she could still respect people's privacy, even though her strange gift seemed to strip people of that.

He sent her a worried look for a moment. He recognized her from the club, the night that Asha got attacked. White had been there. They'd left this woman behind to face him alone. What had happened? How was she involved?

"I can't ask him anything with that tape." She gave Otto a frustrated look, and he reluctantly approached them.

After the man removed his gag, Alec started firing questions, "Who are you? What's you're involvement with White? You one of those anti-transgenics too?"

"I don't like White any more than you do. But if we don't get his son back, we're both going to wind up, fried, skinned or worse...Listen to me when I say honestly, if I could help it I would never want to hurt any of you."

"If you can help it...nice," Alec retorted. His eyes flickered up in amazement when he heard her snap back at him in his head. _You know that's not what I meant. White will kill us both and Max when he gets his hands on her, if we don't give him what he wants._

"And what is that exactly?" Alec replied, not quite grasping the reality of what was happening. 

Otto looked between the two, not quite believing what he was seeing himself. It was almost as if there were two conversations going on. The one he was hearing and the one that only they were privy to.

Yasmine broke away from Alec and looked curiously at Otto. Before he could even protest her look or her actions, she wiped all suspicion from his mind and sent him on his way.

"Jake, can you handle things for a moment. I've got something I need to take care of." 

"Sure thing. You okay?" his colleague inquired.

Otto frowned, but assured the man, "Fine, just watch them."

Turning back to Alec, she answered his questions. _Yes I did that, he was getting a little too smart. White wants his son, Max knows where he is...How do we get her to tell us?...Alec, that's what I'd like to know._

They actually smiled at each other, despite their predicament, over the rally of synchronized thoughts that were passing unnoticed by the guards. 

_I can split these. How many?_ Alec's eyes darted around the room. Two watching them, no telling when the other guy was coming back, how many were in the office upstairs, or how many were just wondering other parts of the site. 

Yasmine looked at Alec and bit her lip at that prospect. It wouldn't be the brightest move she'd ever made. But if 30 mins came and went and she didn't magically produce the location of Ames' son, they'd be toast.

  



	11. Off Hand

**"Boyz'll Be Boys"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** As per default chapter.   
**iluvaqt's Notes:** Jenx, and Pari106, thank you for your interest in this story. This chapter is thanks to you. 

* * *

**Chapter 11: Off Hand**

"Joshua, I need you to go home," Max pleaded. "I promise, I'll make Alec drop by after I get him out." 

Joshua shook his head violently, his shaggy hair tossing about his shoulders. "No. Max not go alone. White's bad." 

She placed a hand on his arm and forced him to meet her eyes. "Please, big fella. I can't worry about you too. You don't know him like I do. I can't let you get hurt." 

"And Joshua not get hurt. Big fella, watch your back," Joshua argued. 

Max sighed. They didn't have the time to be arguing. She could use the extra muscle and another pair of eyes, but not if it meant that White got his hands on another transgenic. Joshua was off the radar for the moment, and she'd like to keep it that way. 

Her pager beeped and she checked the message. _Checking in. Where are you? Logan._ They were downtown sector 12. The nearest operational telephone was at least four blocks away. They were coming up to the old production plant, there was no point going back now. "Okay, Joshua. You got my back and I got yours. Listen up. We get in and we get out, fast. Stay close." 

"Close," Joshua confirmed, accidentally running into her when she stopped abruptly. 

"Not that close," she whispered. She signalled to keep low and quiet. And they crouched behind the crates by the fence. 

Max waited, scanning the area for a way in. She snorted inwardly. She couldn't believe that White was stupid enough to keep the same base of operations. Considering, they busted out mermaid girl from his keeping, less than a month ago. A light passed overhead, and she signed for Joshua to follow. 

They couldn't use the roof entrance, because there was no one to get the door on the other side. They'd just have to take the good ol' breaking and entering technique. 

"If we get out of this and Alec still has his butt intact, remind me to kick his ass." 

~*~*~*~

Yasmine looked over at the guard by the far wall. He was keeping his eyes fixed on Alec, there was a cold edge to his jaw, and the firm grip he had on his gun weren't giving her warm and fuzzy feelings. A chill chased up her spine and she suppressed the urge to shiver. Closing her eyes, she channelled all her energy into the two men standing watch. 

All of a sudden, both men groaned and slumped to the ground. 

Alec turned to her, a look of amazement evident on his face. Realizing they were free from onlookers, Alec went to work untying the ropes behind his back. "Can you loosen these ropes?" 

Yasmine gave him a confused look before reading his thoughts. She rolled her eyes. "A general misconception. I'm telepathic but I'm not telekinetic. Now hurry up. We're not going to be alone for long." 

"What do you mean?" Alec said, the rope from his hands dropping to the floor. 

"Someone's coming." 

Alec bent down and made quick work of the rope around his ankles. Hopping free, he crossed to Yasmine and untied her feet. "How far off?" 

"Very close. Let's go." She stood up and let Alec untie her hands. Rubbing her wrists, she looked at each of their escape options. Pointing to the door Otto had used earlier she said, "There's our exit." 

~*~*~*~

Max had picked the lock on the door to the main warehouse and crept inside. Moving along behind a boiler, she peeked around a corner to come face to face with a rifle. 

"Get up, slowly," the man said. 

Joshua stayed in the shadows. It seemed like the man hadn't seen him. He wondered if he could move fast enough to disarm the man. 

"We have an intruder, young female," he said into his comm. 

_"I see her. If she moves, take her down. It's 452. Stay there, we're coming to you."_

Max got up cautiously. The voice was unmistakeable. In a few minutes, White and a whole group of agents would corner her. She had to make a move. The man must have noticed Joshua behind her, because he was momentarily distracted. It was all the opportunity she needed. She grabbed the nose of the rifle and pulled it upward. Yanking the weapon free from his grasp, she drove it into his stomach. He doubled over in pain. Punching him in the face, she dragged him to where Joshua had been hiding. 

"Time to go." 

Creeping out their cover, Max and Joshua made for the crates along the adjacent wall. She spotted someone by the opposite wall. It was Alec. 

"Alec," she hissed loudly. 

At the same moment, White appeared above them, and his men started firing. 

"Great," Max groaned, ducking for cover. On the other side, she could see Alec and someone else hiding behind a row of gas cylinders. They had to move. 

Spotting a way around, she skirted around the crate and crawled under some pipes that spanned the warehouse floor. Obscured from his view, she could see White still watching where she'd been. 

"Move, go get them," he ordered. 

Reaching Alec, she recognised the woman with him. She was the woman from the alley. The woman who'd taken care of her after the accident. 

"Tell me you're packing heat," Alec pleaded. 

Max gave him a dirty look. 

Alec rolled his eyes and a put his hands together in silent prayer. "Smashing. Now White can have three transgenics instead of one," he mocked. 

An elbow connected with his rib and he howled. "Oww." 

"You've been there almost twice as long as I have, and you're acting like you're fresh off the production line. Not everything hinges on having a gun." 

Alec smirked and Max wished she'd just ignored him. "Come on," she snapped. 

Running a long the back wall, the grating overhead provided enough cover for them to make it to the exit. 

Once outside, they dove for cover. They had three men in pursuit, Max couldn't see White, but he wouldn't be far behind. 

"I'm taking boso on the left," she said. 

"I'll take the two on the right," Alec replied. Not waiting for her go, he sprung into action. 

Her protest falling on deaf ears, she quickly launched herself at the guy taking aim at Alec from the left. "Idiot," she muttered, watching him kick his second guy to the ground. 

"Next time, wait for me," Max berated. 

"Can't keep up, Max?" 

Refusing to take his bait for a verbal sparring match, Max whirled away and signalled to Joshua. 

Joshua took the woman's hand, much to her surprise, and started pulling her in the direction Max had gone. 

Jumping into the small boat, she started the motor. By the time more of White's guys had caught up with them, they were out of range. 

"Thank you," Yasmine said. 

"No problem," Max replied. She was still wary of the woman. She didn't trust easily, and there was still something nagging at her. How was she involved in all this? Why did White want her and why did she seem so familiar? 

Alec sat back, and patted Joshua on the leg. "You did great, big fella. Thanks." 

Joshua gave him a wolfish grin. "No problem," he said, repeating what he'd just heard Max say. 

Max couldn't resist a smile. She had great friends. Not that she considered Alec a friend…or did she? Not a reliable or trustworthy friend…but then, it wasn't as if she didn't like having him around. It was strange. He could irritate her senseless. And his smart-ass comments made her want to strangle the life out of him. Maybe it was because he was Ben's twin. She wished so much that they'd met under different circumstances. Out of all her brothers, Ben was probably the closest she'd had. The stories he used to tell her, when she couldn't sleep at night. The strength and imagination he inspired in all of them. Even Zack had always been interested in what Ben had to say. Having his death on her hands, petitioned or not, made her feel guilty every time she saw Ben's face. It was only Alec's nature that kept her from reliving that day and seeing Ben in him. Alec and his laid back attitude, his charm, and his annoyingly sexy smile. Perhaps she'd been subconsciously thinking of Alec as her second chance. 

It was as if he'd felt her watching him. Or maybe it was that uncanny way he could pick her thoughts and put them to words. Whichever it was, he was looking at her with a thoughtful expression. She broke contact, and busied herself with steering the boat. Purposefully, trying to ignore the half smile that played on his lips. 

So nothing had changed. She was allowed to stare and scrutinize him, but dare he return the favour, he'd have more luck surviving a dip in shark-infested waters unscathed. _And If looks could kill..._ he mused. He'd have been six feet under months ago. Crossing his arms, he slouched into the side of the boat. Watching the colorful lights on other side of the bay glitter against the black night sky, he didn't give Max a second thought. The harbor was too beautiful a picture, to let her usual snooty mood cheapen it. 


	12. Epilogue

**"Boyz'll Be Boys"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** As per default chapter.   
**iluvaqt's Notes:** And finally, the last chaper. Please send me feedback, it's much appreciated. Thank you. 

* * *

**Chapter 12: Epilogue**

Max sat on the floor by Logan's legs. She didn't seem to mind that he was unconsciously playing with her hair. Twirling it around his fingers and stroking it. 

Yasmine smiled at the obvious affection Logan showed Max. She wondered if she'd ever find someone that cared that much about her. Yasmine was happy that the little girl, who was once so lonely, now had a companion who could show her love. She was now free to express it, without punishment or ridicule. An emotion that was once frowned upon by her handlers, and every effort made to squelch it. 

"How did you get mixed up in all of this?" Max asked. Deep down she felt as if she knew the woman, but from where? She refused to believe that a Yasmine, a woman who appeared to be so gentle and selfless, could have anything to do with Manticore. 

Yasmine shook her head. "It's a long and outdated reason but there's just no changing where you came from or who you are. My destiny was predetermined. Like you," she said looking at Max and Alec. "I'm monitored because of who I am and what I know, you're hunted because of who you are and where you came from." 

"If you believe that, then I might as well just give into White," Logan said, disappointed. He couldn't understand where she was coming from. He thought she was a fighter. She was still alive and apart from White's group because of her choices. She'd chosen to go against her destiny, yet now she seemed to have resigned to her fate? 

"That's not what I meant," Yasmine protested. "There are a lot of things that The Conclave, don't know about me. Or about my work at Manticore. The only one protecting me at the moment is Dr Omega. I trust him but White has ways of getting things nobody can. I'm getting tired of fighting them all. Always answering to someone and watching my back." 

"Aren't we all?" Alec snorted. He was sympathetic for the woman, yeah, but she was human. People didn't put a tag on her and want to kill her just because she wasn't like them… He stopped short when his gaze caught by clear brown eyes. He felt completely exposed in those eyes. It was as if they stripped away all his defences and left him vulnerable. No matter how hard he tried to break the connection, she was right there. 

_You think you've got it harder than me? Everybody thinks nobody could possibly understand what they're going through. What they're fighting everyday. You should know better than anyone, Alec. Everybody has they're own demons attacking them, wanting to tear them down. We've all got the strength and will within to conquer those demons. We all make mistakes, but we can change. We can chose to learn from them and become better people, or we can wallow in self-pity and never be free of the past. Don't ever feel like you're living in Ben's shadow. Max blames herself, not you. It's just that you remind her of him, just by showing your face. It's nothing you can change. She has to let it go. Give her time. Space, maybe…_

"So where are you going to go?" Asha interrupted. 

Asha had been largely silent from the moment they had picked up Max and Alec from South Market. She noticed that Alec seemed to be staring at Yasmine. Yasmine wasn't even looking at him anymore. She had looked at him for a split second and then continued talking to Max and Logan. She either didn't care that he was watching her, or she hadn't noticed. She was engrossed in explaining whom White really worked for, and why the transgenic round up was so important to him. 

Max was not in the least bit surprised to learn that White had an underlying motive. To go the extent of killing off transgenics one by one - no matter the lengths you had to go - you had to more than dedicated to your job. "I guess it doesn't help that we helped his wife get her son away from him." 

"He was more than a little ticked off over that, if we were still there right now I think he would have had perverse pleasure in trying to torture it out of Alec," Yasmine said, shivering as she remembered White's thoughts. 

Looking across at Alec, Max frowned. He hadn't made a sound at the mention of his close escape from a living hell. For someone you usually couldn't shut up, he was strangely quiet. 

"Where are you going to go?" Logan asked. "If you need help…" 

"Thanks for the offer, Logan, but I have a place I can go for awhile. At least till I can get in contact with Dr Omega, and find out what White knows." 

Yasmine let Alec go. She noticed him blink, as if slightly bewildered. She'd been in his head for a little while now. Hopefully she'd given him something to think about. He looked as if he was pondering over it. 

Making eye contact with the pretty blonde, perched on the sofa arm, Yasmine smiled. She hadn't said much, but Yasmine had noticed the frequent sidelong glances the woman had sent in Alec's direction. 

Perhaps they would get a chance to work things out between them. Yasmine knew a big part of why Alec was holding back, was out of fear. He was afraid this woman would have to watch get him killed or worse, that he'd get her killed. _History repeating itself?_ She craved just to open their hearts, and mend all the broken pieces. But she had made a promise, a long time ago, not to meddle with things that weren't hers to change. Making the mistake of going ahead in the past had resulted badly. _No, they'll be okay. If it's meant to be, they'll find a way to make it work. _

Yasmine didn't even have to hear their thoughts. She could feel Max and Logan's commitment to each other. If didn't matter that they'd never confessed it, it was there in every look, smile and caress. The Conclave was so wrong. Perfection didn't lie in the genes. It was in the soul, through life's experiences in love, honesty, companionship and most of all humanity. The Conclave wouldn't survive, mostly because they lacked humanity. She only hoped that she could convince her old friend and mentor to get out before it was too late. 

"I'm going to head home. Thanks for bailing me out, Logan," Asha said gratefully. 

She stood up and Yasmine noticed Alec watching her. He was torn. 

_Follow her. Nah, another time. It's not like we'll pick up where we left off. She'll laugh in your face. You embarrassed her. _

"Glad I could help," Logan said. "Come by tomorrow, and I'll see what I can do about that S1W case." 

"Okay. Night all." 

"Night, Asha," Max replied. 

As Asha headed out of the lounge, Alec got to his feet and went after her. 

Max bit her lip to keep from saying anything, and Logan just raised an eyebrow. 

~*~*~*~ 

Asha reached for the doorknob and opened the door. Coming up behind her, Alec put his palm on the door to stop it from opening any further. 

"Don't go home, Asha." 

It was so disconcerting to have him so close. His arm was over her shoulder, and she could feel his warmth next to her. He's breath fanned her neck. His presence had an effect on her, it made her insides turn to mush and her knees go weak. She closed her eyes, fighting to form a coherent thought. "Why?" she asked. 

"Because I don't want you to," he said huskily. 

Asha could feel her heartbeat quicken, and an ache starting in her in the pit of her stomach. She dropped her hand from the doorknob and turned her head. She met smouldering hazel eyes. She stood there, lost in the green and gray of his eyes. Moistening her lips with the tip of her tongue, she swallowed nervously. "What about what I want?" 

Edging closer, he tilted her chin up with his index finger. Gently tracing her jaw with the pad of his thumb, he leaned in slightly closer to her. "What do you want, Asha?" 

She couldn't breathe, his body was reducing her brain to a blank. All she could focus on was how close his mouth was to hers. "I want…" 

"This?" Alec supplied, bringing his lips to hers in a gentle caress. 

An action that quickly became a passionate embrace and a steamier kiss. Having her in his arms, Alec lost his hand in her hair. Cradling her head in he palm of his hand, he felt just how soft her hair really was. It was like the softest strains of the finest silk, and it smelled heavenly. She smelled heavenly. Putting his arm around her waist, he pulled her closer. Wanting to feel her body pressed against his. 

Asha was quickly loosing control. She was falling fast. Hadn't she sworn against this? "Alec?" 

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "I know, let's get out of here." 

Somehow she managed to agree. And throughout the course of the night she found herself agreeing to quite a lot more. 

Curling against him under the sheets, she felt comforted by the warmth he emitted. His arm was lazily draped over her waist, and she touched his perfectly formed fingers. 

Feeling him sleepily nuzzle her neck, she giggled. Feeling a flutter in her belly where his hand rested. For the first time in a long time, she felt completely safe. And dare she jinx it, but blissfully happy. He was an extremely gifted lover, generous, attentive and devastatingly sexy. He made no promises to her, other than those he'd already fulfilled. And even though she was a little saddened by it, she knew she couldn't expect more. If this was all she could expect, and she never woke up tomorrow, she'd die happy. 

Asha felt moist lips kiss the back of her neck. And feeling him move against her, she knew he was wide awake. Turning her head, she kissed him. And she chuckled when he tilted his face so that their noses touched. 

"I think I could get addicted to this," Alec whispered. 

"Keep this up, and you just might have me there too," Asha teased. 

It drew the reaction she was looking for. The desire of a challenge flared in his eyes and he leaned over her. Gazing down at her, he devoured her with his eyes. "I'll just have to see to that then." 


End file.
